When I became evil, I didn't sign up for this
by Lohis
Summary: When Chase Young gets injured and is nurtured by the reluctant Xiaolin monks, something sparks between the sides of Good and Evil. The question is, will either party survive it and ever be the same? No apparent pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all, I felt like writing a Chase Young-story with the other monks (of course). I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC (if appears in story)  
Rating: T, Safe (for now) _**

* * *

'Finally' I thought. 'My plan is set to motion, and soon the world will be plunged into darkness!' My chuckle ran through the spacious halls of my palace, in the long corridors and even (so I was told afterwards) around the base of the volcano I called home. Some of my fallen warriors in the room perked their ears at this but otherwise stayed lying down, dozing. For them, this was normal, but for the insect I heard clapping his hands behind me it was more of a true show of true evilness.

"Wow, amazing! Truly evil! A perfect chuckle, Chase! It sent chills down my spine. You're so evil!" The red-head with pale skin, huge goggles and a slender black trench coat said while giving me the thumbs up. With a sideways glare I was able to silence him and make his thumbs lower themselves and start poking each other nervously.

"Spicer", I hissed, as much venom as I could produce with my tongue, "Even your mother calling you to wash your ears makes chills run down your back. Are you comparing me to your cookie-baking mother?" For this, one of my cats opened its eye lazily before yawning and closing it again. After all, this was just a normal day to them.

The boy lifted his hands and shook his head faster than my eye could follow (actually, I wasn't even trying). "N-no, sir. Mr. Chase sir. I just... um.. I... Well, you know... Heheh...Yeah... Uh... Hey, why were you even chucking your most evil chuckle?"

'Well avoided Spicer', I thought before replaying: "It is none of your concern." And with that I snapped my fingers and Jack was chased out of the room and the palace by my jungle cat minions. Truly, a normal day.

A low chuckle grumbled in my throat as I walked to the all-seeing-eye. With a poke it showed me the Xiaolin Temple and each of the Monks.

The Dragon-of-the-Water-in-training, Omi, was, as usual, meditating on his head (a strange way if you ask me) while his companions, the Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training and the Dragon-of-the-Earth-as-well-in-training were holding..._Something_, and by the grins on their faces were going to dump it on the little one.

'Stupid and amazingly boring' I mentally noted when the eye flipped to the Dragon-of-the-Fire who, to my surprise, was not chatting with her friend, but was actually practicing her judo flip kick... And the small dragon, Dojo, was her punching bag.

"Next time", I heard the girl monk say, "don't even think about using MY tooth brush to clean off YOUR old scales!"'Perhaps I was too quick with my judgment'.

I was about to turn my back on the all-seeing-eye when a shadow passed through the eye. The two arguing over the use of personal hygiene items were too busy to notice the slender, shiny black figure that ran past them, straight towards the vault with the priceless Shen-Gong-Wu. It jumped over a roof and landed right behind the other monks, who all were under the immediate laughing effect, or as in Omi's case, under the _Something_ of the Omi-sized prank and thus blind to the shadow I now saw as Katnappe. "Quite daring" I mumbled and sat down on my throne to follow the perhaps-plan-damaging events take place.

While the monks had let down their guards so easily, Katnappe was on top of everything. She made her way towards the vault cunningly and, by being so sure of herself, didn't notice Master Fung coming out of a near-by building. I followed how he let her get to the lock on the vault door and start cracking it with _purrfect_ skill before performing the known-to-stop-all-thieves-move.

"Katnappe, what do you think you're doing?" The blond-haired girl let go of the lock with a sigh that sounded more like a hiss. "I'll be going, but I'll be back!" For her turned back heading out of the Temple gates, she only gained an eye roll from the old man.

I scoffed. Apparently I had held too high of fears for Katnappe, I should've remembered that she is merely a low-grade thief with no desire for world domination and an obsession for kittens. With that I left my throne room to prepare for the evening. 'Soon, Xiaolin Monks, very soon.'

Master Fung was giving the young monks a good scolding for not being more aware of their surroundings. "For this reason, you will be brushing, picking up pebbles and washing the Temple grounds until you can tell me exactly where the four element engravings are."

"Element engravings?" Kimiko asked looking at Raimundo and then at Dojo, who was plucking out some of his old scales from his tail. "Oh, you don't know, kids? 1500 years ago, Grand Master Dashi, while this place was still brand new, put four carved stone tablets in four different locations on the Temple grounds honoring the natural elements that gave the Dragons their power. Of course the tablets are all meaningless, but sometimes when it got really boring we used to try to find them, with no luck." At the end of this Dojo was already half way down the garden path, waving good luck and disappearing into one of the rose bushes.

"But Master Fung, what's the point in finding these tablets?" The Brazilian asked with his accent. "The reason, my young Xiaolin monks, is simple and dangerous."

"Dangerous? Hah, I am sure that my abilities as a Xiaolin monk will surpass any obstacle that stands in the way." "Hey, cheese ball, be quiet."

Master Fung looked at the two Dragons-in-training before continuing: "I am certain that that is what you believe, Omi but even you must know the strength Chase Young possesses." At this the four monks went silent.

"Chase Young, as you all know, is a mighty foe. And with mighty foes, you rarely choose the place for your battles."

"No ill respect meant, sir, but why do we have to know the Temple grounds? Shouldn't we know that no-good lizard's lair from top to bottom?" "Good point Clay", Master Fung said, "but you never know when Chase Young decides to bring the fight here, and it would be a shame if we didn't know how to take the home ground advantage. For advantage is a luxury you rarely have when dealing with Chase Young."

"Very well, Master Fung. We will do as you please. Kimiko, find the brush. Clay, get some soap water and rags, and Raimundo, start picking pebbles." Omi said, pointing his right index finger up to the air.

Folding his arms Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training looked at his smaller teammate and asked: "Oh? And what are you going to do, Omi? Supervise?" "No, I shall begin the quest of finding the four elemental tablets. After I'm done with that, which shouldn't take long, I shall come and supervise your proceedings, my friends." With that, he was gone.

"Any luck, Omi?" Kimiko asked, when she saw the small monk scraping the ground with his finger in the light of a worn-out candle. The sun had set hours ago and the other monks had finished their parts of the job around the same time.

"Come in, Omi. It's getting cold, we can all search for the tablets tomorrow when it's bright and warm. What'd ya say?" She ended her pleading with her signature smile to which Omi paid no attention."I said I shall find the tablets and I shall not rest until I have done so!"

"You truly are persistent, young one." I heard my voice say from the darkness.

The young monk got up to his feet and took a battle stance as the other two came running around the building. "We saw Chase's cats! He's here so-" Raimundo cut short as he saw me standing on a roof top not far from where they had stopped.

"What do you want, Chase Young?" The black-haired girl threatened. A smirk crept on my face. 'Now, let us play', I thought before answering: "You shall find out, young monks. But first, you shall.. huh?"

I turned enough to see a jack-bot fly towards me and knock me down from the roof. As I fell, I saw the bot explode due to an attack from the direction of the monks and for a horrifying moment I thought I would die... Until the memory of trading my soul to the devil for immortality flashed and calmed me down.

'I won't die', I thought, 'but it's going to hurt.'

I hit the ground, and so did the destroyed bot.

After some time, how much, I don't know, I felt a grip on my arm and it pulled me up out of the pile of debris. Groups of crushed Jack-bots lay in flames around the Temple grounds and brought light into the night. I was half way out of the pile when the hand let go.

"Oh man, Chase! You could've told me that you were planning to come here tonight and I would've stayed right clear. Oh, ow, that looks painful. Hey, Chase? You okay, old pal? I mean, I didn't forget you or anything, but the battle kinda raged on and..."I grinned as the pain shot through my leg and side.

I glared at the albino boy who was pouting at me and with all my will power I was able to spit out a threat that made him scream like a girl and run away like one. After that, my golden eyes focused on the four monks standing quite near, eyeing me, as if unsure of what was happening. I bent forward as another jolt of pain shot through me. I might've gasped for the last I saw before passing out was the small monk running towards me.

In the darkness, before completely losing consciousness I mentally noted to myself: 'This was definitely NOT part of my plan.'

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Reviews, comments, messages, ideas and requests are welcomed. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, I hope you like it. ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC (if appears)  
Rating: Still T**_

* * *

I felt the blood pulsing violently in my head and the sound of it filled my ears. In the midst of the banging I heard distant voices.

"Omi, you can't be serious?" A female voice said. "Hey dude, he's the ENEMY!" A Brazilian accent retorted. "Com' on lil' buddy, I'm sure the Xiaolin monk goodness doesn't have to apply to all beings on Earth. Especially to Chase Young."

I gasped (Something I had really tried to hold in) and silent fell into the room. "He's _awake_." I heard the dragon whisper before slithering somewhere, most likely under the cowboy's hat.

Lazily, as if still half-unconscious I peeked my eyes just to squint them at the bright light. "What should we do, Omi?" The female asked.

"Easy, we take him down right here, right now!"

"Raimundo", the old monk scolded. "What? It would make our lives a lot easier."

"Mysterious are the ways of the stranger, young monks."

"That doesn't make any sense, Master Fung!"

"What I mean Raimundo, is that you never know what the future brings." "Well, if I had, I would've put a big pot of boiling soup where Chase was going to land. Just imagine, deep boiled true prince of darkness, with a couple of broken bones. That would've never got old!" The green dragon snickered.

I smirked inwards to the dragon's comment, but in his place, I would have done the exact same. I just have to remember to break his bones the next time I'm making my Lao Mang Long soup.

"I know how you all feel about Chase Young", the Dragon-of-the-Water-in-training said, "but we must remember that he has also been merciful towards us."

"He has?" All of them gasped. 'I have?' I thought.

"Yes. He has not taken advantage of us at the moments when we felt most lost and for that, we own him."

The cowboy looked confused. "You know lil' buddy, I understand you but I don't understand why we should nurse him back to health."

"And his cats" Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training added.

"Guys? Aren't we forgetting something?" The others turned their heads at their female companion. "He's awake." She said pointing at me.

For that I let my smirk show and breathed: "I have no need for your caring. I am quite capable of... Arrgh!"

I have felt a lot of pain during the past 1500 years but this was something completely new... And it was excruciating. I didn't realize I had screamed out loud before looking at the monks and their grins of utter satisfactory for my pain, even Omi was smiling.

'Note to myself', I thought, 'break some monk bones later.' I scoffed at them and gritted my teeth as another jolt ravaged my body.

"You know guys, this looking-after-him thing... I think it'll pay itself off", The dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training chuckled and high-fived with the small green dragon. "Raimundo!" The small monk said and shook his finger at his comrade.

The Brazilian furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms. Before the two monks were able to start their (usual) argument, master Fung cut in.

"Young monks, I know what it means to you to rid the world of evil, but you must also remember what sets us apart from it."

"Oo! What is it? Our superior fighting skills?" Omi shouted excitedly and took his stance. "Our teamwork?" Kimiko suggested. "That we're Dragons?" Clay continued. "Or our red robes?"Raimundo scoffed.

To the last Master Fung rolled his eyes and so did I. "No, young ones. It's your ability to do good." A distorted mutter passed the room.

"And for that", Master Fung said, while opening the door, "you will look after Chase Young and some of his wounded cats and make his stay painless and uneventful, yes?"

"Yes Master Fung." Came the reply.

I followed the Xiaolin warriors with my eyes as they sat down to think what to do.

"Well..." Clay started but trailed off. "Yeah, so..." Kimiko accompanied the conversation. "It was your bright idea Omi, so you tell what we're doing!" Raimundo, still angry for not being able to attack me, shouted at the smallest of the monks.

"I... Do not know, my friends."

"What?" Dojo mumbled and lifted the Dragon-of-the-Earth-in-training's hat and thumped down onto the middle of the circle. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I...", the Chinese boy muttered, "I have never looked after anyone, at least, not anyone who was injured."

For a moment silence fell into the room as everybody pondered the situation. "Well, I don't know what you're gonna do guys, but I'm going to find those tablets. See ya!" The brown-haired boy said and turned towards the door.

"But Rai... Omi looked high and low for them, but had no luck. You think you can do better?" Dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training asked and patted the hot-headed boy to sit down again.

'Tablets...?' I wondered as the silence returned over all of us. 'What tablets could he be talking a- Aa...' A chuckle escaped my lips.

"What's so funny, lizard?" Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training spat glaring at me.

"I understand that you're looking for the elemental tablets Dashi hid 15 centuries ago, correct?" "Yeah. Your point?" The female said defensively.

I shifted on the mattress to get a better look at the monks before answering: "You truly thought you would find the stone engravings just by searching the Temple grounds?"

"Like she said: Your point?" The annoyed Brazilian asked.

I didn't answer. Partly because he didn't deserve the answer and partly because my broken rib bones made me aware of their existence with burning pain.

"Dojo. Any idea what he could be referring to?" Clay asked as all of the eyes set on the small guardian-of-the-sacred-scrolls. "Um... Let me see... Well... Uh..." He mumbled.

"Spit it out, gecko. We don't have all day."

"Rai! Please, Dojo, if you wouldn't mind...?" Kimiko pleaded sweetly.

The Dragon cleared his throat and said: "Back then, the Temple grounds were a bit bigger."

"What! And you tell me now? Uh, I would've saved so much precious energy and time if I had known that!" Dragon-of-the-Water-in-training mumbled and held his head disapprovingly. With her hand on his head the Dragon-of-the-fire-in-training said: " Don't blame yourself. I'm sure the Temple grounds weren't that much bigger back in the day."

For that, I had to laugh. 'What naivety!' I chortled to myself and shook my head as much as I could without causing any more unnecessary pain.

"Got something to add there?" Dragon-of-the-Earth-in-training asked and held out a hand to stop the-Dragon-of the-Wind-also-in-training from leaping at me.

"Your quest is useless," I said, "The Temple grounds at the peak of Dashi's power stretched from one mountain range to the other and, in many cases, beyond."

The four monks stared at me wide-eyed. "Are you telling us, that four stone tablets are dug on the ground somewhere between that mountain", Raimundo said pointing at one direction, "and that mountain?" Pointing the opposite direction.

"Yes." I stated matter-of-factly. "And according to some interpretations, between the Qingliang Shan -mountain and the Zhūmùlǎngmǎ fēng -mountain."

"The what-a-what and what-a-what?" A texas accent asked.

"He's saying that between the Wutai-mountain and Mt. Everest" Dojo translated. "Wait... That means...", Kimiko said as she typed the info into her PDA, " ...the whole China!" Kimiko gasped.

I kept my face emotionless though in fact I was enjoying every bit of this conversation.

"He got to be pulling our feet!" Omi exhaled. "Dude, leg, not feet."

"Same difference! It's going to take us years to..." The small monk continued but was interrupted by a heavily shaking Dojo.

"Later guys, we got a strength 6.3 Shen-Gong-Wu revealing itself." "Whoo-ee, and the timing couldn't be worse!"

"I agree Clay, but it is our duty as Xiaolin warriors to retrieve all Shen-Gong-Wu", Omi stated sacredly as if telling a great secret. "Yeah, but Omi, isn't also a Xiaolin warrior duty to watch over Chase?" The female said.

"Good point. Hmm... I know. Three of us will go and get the Wu and one stays behind to look after our injured enemy. Clay, Raimundo, let us go."

"Omi! Are you saying I get the first watch?" Kimiko shouted as she grabbed the small monk and lifted him to her eye level.

"Yes. According to the book I read about females, girls are much more capable to look after others and thus being a nurse is a part of their role in society. If you excuse us, my dear friend, we have a Wu to find."

The three boys left the room running leaving me and the quite annoyed female monk behind. I glanced out the window and saw the green dragon fly off.

"Well", I started and the Dragon-of-the-fire-in-training looked at me. "I am quite thirsty and this mattress is not compatible with the one I'm used to sleeping on."

"Your point?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"My point, Xiaolin monk, is for you to fetch me a glass of water and a pillow."

"Na-a, not gonna happen", she answered shaking her head.

I chuckled. "What happened to the thing that separates Good from Evil?"

The girl stared at me, grunted in frustration and agreed to get me some water and a pillow as she left the room.

When alone I laughed. "This is going to be most amusing!"

* * *

_**There it was, hope you enjoyed it! Comments, reviews, ideas and suggestions are welcomed. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is. ^^ I hope you like it. ****I'm trying to upload the next chapter soon.**_

_**A/N: In this Wuya is in her physical body, not a floating head.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC (if appears)  
Rating: Safe T  
**_

* * *

After falling from that roof top I thought my life would be painful for a while but it seems that I had been a bit hasty with my thoughts. Before me stood a young female monk with a tray in her hands and a pillow tucked under her arm.

"Here you go. Your glass of water and the pillow", she said, annoyed.

I smirked at her and took the glass nodding my head approvingly. She shifted to put down the tray and place the pillow against the wall. Slowly I lifted myself from lying down to half-sitting position with my hands and rested against the amazingly soft pillow.

'Apparently she had brought one of her own', I thought as the pink pillow adjusted to my weight.

"Thank you Kimiko Tohomiko, you have been most helpful", I stated and took a sip of the water.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go do my chores. Here's a bell. If you need me, ring it." With that she handed me a small servant bell and left the room.

The big green dragon was soaring through the sky with the three boy Xiaolin monks clinging to his back.

"So, what's the Wu, Dojo?" Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training asked with his Brazilian accent.

"If the itch I'm having is correct it's the Raccoon Razor", he said, handing the scroll to Omi. The picture showed a raccoon tail flip into a circle and cut through a set of trees.

"Who-ee! It's as sharp as an angry cowboy with his whip slashing the air over the loss of his 10 gallon hat", Clay remarked.

"Bull's eye, Clay. The Raccoon Razor can cut through anything. It's most unpredictable when thrown, not to mention difficult to catch without losing your fingers. And that reminds me of my dear old cousin Lue, who..."

"That's nice Dojo, but when you said anything, did you also mean...", Raimundo gulped, "..._Anyone_?"

"Yup. It's sharper than a guillotine." The monks switched alarmed looks.

Omi glanced down and caught sight of a black, white and brown tail. "Aha! I have spotted the Wu! Take us down, Dojo!"

The dragon looped in the air and shot down to the evergreen forest.

A steady banging rang around the Temple Grounds. An intrigued Master Fung came out of the meditation tower and began following the sound. He passed the young monks' sleeping quarters and was on his way to their guest's room when a furious dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training passed him grunting curses and all in all emitting a distorted aura.

Rising an eyebrow he asked: "Is everything alright, Kimiko?"

The girl turned around and inhaled sharply.

"NO! I can't stand that cocky lizard anymore! I gave him a bell to ring if he needs help and right when I'm starting something, either my chores, training or chatting with Keiko, he rings and wants me to either brush his hair or puff the pillow or scratch one of the cats behind its ear or or..."

"I get the point, young monk."

The girl was pulling at her hair now. "He's driving me crazy and he knows it! Aargh!"

"Yes, I understand."

"And I brushed his hair three times during the past 45 minutes! Master Fung, please do something", she pleaded.

With a sigh he nodded his head. "Yay! You're the best Master Fung!" Kimiko winked at him and turned to leave.

_Cling. Cling_.

Dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training stopped on her tracks and gritted her teeth. She glanced at Master Fung who beaconed her to continue what she was going to do.

"I shall attend to our guest, Kimiko." She smiled at him and bowed before running away.

Unknown of their friend's distress with Chase, the other Xiaolin monks searched for the Wu.

"Dojo, why didn't you tell us that the Wu moves on its own account?" Raimundo muttered as Dojo sniffed around.

"Uh, well, when you hide hundreds of Shen-Gong-Wu your memory starts to loose its grip on the less-known Wu. Hehe, sorry guys."

"It's alright Dojo, we'll find it." Clay said and patted Dojo's head.

"Then let us get to work! I will use my Tiger Instincts to locate the chi of the Wu and then I shall use my superior fighting skills to..."

"Bingo!" Raimundo shouted. The Wu shot past them.

"It's mine!" The Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training shouted and ran after it.

"Come on Omi, let's go or we'll lose it!" The cowboy said and went after their companion.

"Yes, you are right Clay. If we don't catch it, Raimundo will lose it. Of course." Omi muttered and nodded his head. A lasso wrapped around him and yanked the small monk off his feet.

At the other end of the forest, an albino boy chuckled evilly.

"Hahhaha! Me, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, prince of darkness and a great robot builder have found the Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Oh, you have? Well, let's see it." A sharp woman's voice cut in behind him.

Startled the boy turned around to stare at the green eyes of Wuya. "Well, hand it over boy! The Raccoon Razor is far too valuable to be in the hands of an imbecile."

Spicer pouted and revealed his empty hands.

The red-haired woman gritted her teeth and snarled at the teenager. "Buffoon! Go find it!" She shouted.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" He answered saluting, activated his heli-pack and shot into the forest leaving the 1500-year old witch alone.

Placing a hand on her hip she muttered to herself: "I'm surrounded by incapable fools. Hmm... I wonder where Chase is?"

I was lying comfortable on the soft pillow Kimiko had brought me and now I was waiting for her to come through the door with a fake smile plastered on her face. I heard the door open and a person step in.

'The footsteps are too loud to be the female monk's...' I thought before saying: "What grands me this visit, Master Fung?"

He sat down next to my mattress and evaded eye contact. "I came here to ask what you would need to make your stay... good."

I chuckled at the choice of words. "Well, to make my stay... good, as you put it, well... Let us say it would be quite the task."

The old man nodded at this and I felt my stay was going to take a turn for the worse.

"Is there anything else you would need before the other monks return from their quest?" Master Fung stated with his eyes still closed.

We sat in silence for a moment listening to the wind blowing outside.

"No." Came my answer.

"I am happy we could settle this... inconvenience reasonably. Please, if there is something you need, don't keep it to yourself."With that he got up, bowed and left the room.

I watched his receding back and growled. I was angry. My only fun in this glooming pain was taken away.

'I'm glad Master Fung stepped in. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't saved me. Maybe Chase would've made me massage his scaly feet, or wash one of his cats or... Ew. Way too much info!' Kimiko thought as she tapped her PDA unaware of the Showdown going on.

Tangled on one of the branches of a pine tree Jack could only watch as Wuya challenged Omi to a Showdown.

"Well, little monk, it's a showdown. What do you wager?"

"I wager my Orb of Tornami against your... Wu, please?"

"Helmet of Jong. The game is evade the Wu. First to fall or be hit by the Wu loses. Let's go!"

* * *

_**Comments, messages, reviews, ideas and requests are welcome! I'll try to post the next chapter soon.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, wow this was fast of me. Thank you for the reviews and ideas you gave me, they really helped. ^^ I tried to put them in good use. I hope you enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC (if appears)  
Rating: T**_

* * *

The forest around them tangled and the trees shot up. Omi was balancing on a tree branch while Wuya was some feet higher on top of another tree.

"Go little fella, you can do it!" The cowboy rooted.

The Raccoon Razor flipped and morphed into a sharp edged disk flying off. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" echoed around the evergreen.

I was aware of the Showdown. I had sensed the Wu activate before the green dragon had and now I could feel the strong energy of the Showdown pulsate all around.

'Completely useless information. I have no need for such an unpredictable Wu', I thought and scoffed when it hit me. 'I don't need the information nor the Wu, but _she_ just might...'

I grabbed the bell and rang it.

"Com' on Omi! Stop blowing and start winning!" The Brazilian shouted.

His fellow monk was trying to regain his balance on the pine tip. "I am trying Raimundo, but wind is not my element." Omi huffed.

"But Omi", Clay yelled over the howling wind, "You've done the exact same exercise with small poles. It can't be that much different!"

"I know! I do not need reminders of my training! Though, during the training, the poles didn't bend..." The small Chinese mumbled and yelped as the Raccoon Razor whooshed past his head.

"You look so pathetic!" The red-haired witch cackled. "I think you hope now that you'd have eyes in the back, like me! Helmet of Jong!"

Wuya placed the Wu on her head. She back flipped over the Raccoon Razor and landed near Omi. "Time to end your suffering small one."

With her green eyes fixed on Omi, she leaped.

I was stunned by the sight. I couldn't do anything else but to grin at the clearly mad and embarrassed female dragon-in-training who stood before me with a pinkish bath robe covering her small body and a matching towel wrapped around her head.

"What. Do. You. Want. Chase. Young.?" She spat the words out slowly with venom and I could feel the chill of her voice.

I fought the urge to say 'To stare' and instead smirked at the young girl.

"Perhaps you would like to know how your fellow monks are doing?"

She didn't answer.

"They are in a Showdown, or Omi is. The Wu they're fighting over is the Raccoon Razor, which can cut through anything or anyone."

A gasp escaped Kimiko's lips and her eyes widened in horror before her rational side kicked in. "And how do you know this? How can I trust you're not lying?"

I shook my finger at her. "Have you forgotten? I am the true prince of Darkness. Nothing can pass me. And besides, it's much more enjoyable to tell you and see you in distress than keep the information hidden."

Her eyes shot daggers at me, but with a deep sigh she sat down next to me and listened as I told what was happening.

"Jack, any idea where Chase is?" Wuya shouted at the albino boy standing on a nearby branch. She had kicked Omi out of the tree but the monk had been able to get a hold of one of the lower branches.

The teenager flinched visibly before muttering: "No idea. Must be training back at his lair... With his cats. Completely unharmed. Not a scratch on him... or on his cats."

"Jack", the witch growled facing the boy, "Chase Young is always unharmed. He's a Heylin warrior, he doesn't get scratches!"

"Yeah, of course. I forgot about that..." Spicer stuttered and suddenly screamed and pointed at Wuya. Or something _behind_ the woman to which the Heylin witch took no notice.

'He better not be doing out with that accursed Dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training. Besides, what does she have that I don't?' She thought as she dodged the Raccoon Razor.

It flew past Jack and over to the two other Xiaolin monks. They jumped and dodged around the Wu.

"Raimundo, Clay, Dojo! Are you alright?" Their concerned partner asked.

"Yeah, it missed us with a mile!" Dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training laughed.

"I hate to disagree with you there, Rai, but..." Clay said and took off his hat, or what was left of it. The top half lay by their feet.

Raimundo's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Where's Dojo?" Omi yelled and jumped on a nearer tree.

A green tail appeared under the fallen piece of the hat. A shaking Dojo lifted it off. "I told ya guys, this is one unpredictable Wu!" With that, he fainted.

The Wu circled around the Showdown area before shooting towards the dragon-of-the-Water-in-training.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted and released a mighty pulse of water at the sharp Wu.

The disk slowed down a bit but continued to head towards the monk. Desperately he threw the Orb of Tornami to make the Raccoon Razor switch direction. The two Wu collided and the guillotine-edged disc flew downwards and cut the tree Omi was balancing on.

"Aaaaaahh!" Escaped the little monk's mouth as he fell.

"Oh, yeah! Go Wuya, go Wuya! Victory!" Spicer hurrayed.

The terrain returned to normal. Holding all the three Wu the red-haired witch walked to Jack.

"Well, that was easy", she said, "let's go find Chase. I cannot believe he missed such an important Wu."

"Um... Wuya? Perhaps we should leave him be, you know? He really isn't a big fan of us... me."

"Nonsense, Jack. Now come." The woman said and grabbed Jack by the ear and pulled him after her.

"What's wrong Omi? It seemed that you weren't so focused on winning the Showdown", Clay stated.

The Dragon-of-the-Water-in-training sighed and lowered his head. "I know, Clay, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Kimiko. It was far too dishonorable of me to leave a girl to attend to the greatest evil the whole world has ever known."

Kimiko was visibly crying now. I kept my face emotionless though it amused me to lie to her in this way.

"Oh, poor Omi...!" She sobbed.

"He was... a good opponent." I said and patted the female's shoulder. She cried more. 'Why don't I have a video camera when I need one?' I thought to myself as a smile crept to my face.

My ears piked up the swooshing of the green dragon landing on the court yard. I mumbled silently: "Your friends have returned."

Kimiko lifted her red face and hurriedly got onto her feet. She ran out of the room and to the courtyard.

"Guys!" She cried and thumped to Raimundo. The-dragon-of-the-Wind-in-training was surprised of this, and of Kimiko's outfit, but hugged her to calm the girl down.

"How can you be so ca-calm...?" She hiccuped to his shoulder.

"Easily, sis. We didn't loose anything too valuable."

To this the female in the bath robe pushed away. "Nothing valuable? But Omi... H-he's..."

"Right here", Dojo said and pointed behind Clay's back. The chinese boy waved at Kimiko, who at this point was clenching her fists and turning on her heels. With her eyes burning in rage she took off to their guest's room.

She slammed the door open and stormed in.

"CHASE YOUNG! How dare you?"

I was grinning at her. "With ease." I answered.

The girl grabbed me of my armor and pulled me up to her eye level. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other monks at the doorway intrigued of what was happening.

I turned my golden eyes back to the dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training as a small palm hit my cheek.

I was dropped to the floor with a loud thud. I gasped at the pain that jolted through my body with the impact.

A snicker came from the doorway.

I snarled at the young woman standing before me: "You'll pay for that."

"Whatever!" She said and left the room saying to the boys as she passed: "He's all yours."

The monks switched looks with each other, shrugged their shoulders and closed the door leaving me alone with my pain and red cheek.

"Well, young monks", Master Fung started, "it was sad that we lost the Raccoon Razor and the orb of Tornami, but remember, there's a thousand lessons in loss and none in victory."

Kimiko, now fully dressed, said: "We know that already Master Fung."

"Yeah, Kim's right. Why did you call us here?" The Brazilian asked and leaned against the gate to the Temple.

"It is what Chase Young said. For you to find your elemental tablets you must search this whole valley, each one of you starting from a different corner."

"Fine, whatever. I call shots on the Golden Tiger Claws", Raimundo muttered and turned towards the vault but Master Fung's hand stopped him.

"No Wu. You use only your elements. They will guide you, now go", he said and pointed at the road.

"Good luck, kiddos!" Dojo shouted at the young monks disappearing out of sight. With a sigh he continued: "They grow so fast...Oh, well, back to work."

"Speaking of work, Dojo, I have a special job for you." Master Fung smiled as he walked back to the Temple Dojo on his shoulder.

"You do? Tell me!"

The old monk stopped at a door and opening it said: "You shall look after Chase Young until the monks return."

The green dragon turned from green to blue to gray and then finally to white. "B-but... He tried to eat me!"

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine, after all, you used to be good friends", Master Fung said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"But that was over 1500 years ago!" Dojo cried out.

I turned to face him and with a grin invited him in.

"Come in and let us reminisce a bit."

* * *

_**That's that! Hope you liked it. I almost feel like writing a Chamiko story of what might've happened between the two while the others were away. Hmm... I have to think about that (Would it please you GreatDarkNoodleKing?). Comments, reviews, ideas and requests are welcome. ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I'm back! I'm sorry it has taken me soo long to update. I kinda lost interest for XS for a while but it has come back. ^^ I thank you all for your reviews, it's so nice to hear that you like the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC (if appears)  
Rating: T**_

* * *

It was truly a sight to see the small green dragon slither cautiously towards me. By the time he was an arms-way away his teeth were clattering and shaking his whole body.

"Now now", I said and patted the floor next to me.

Dojo looked past me at the white-brown wall and furiously shook his head.

"Naha, I'm not coming any closer," he said and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Oh really?" I chuckled and snapped my fingers.

A snarl rang in the room accompanied with a high _Gyaah_. I smirked at the Dragon who was now clinging to my neck in pure horror.

"You truly are fearless, Dojo."

Meeting my golden gaze the lizard screamed, backed away, hit one of my cats, screamed a bit more and zoomed out of the room leaving the door wide open. A devilish chuckle rose from my chest.

* * *

"So, which way now?" The Brazilian asked standing in the middle of the crossroads.

"Don't know, there's no sign here." The Texas boy answered watching the meadow go on for miles and miles, the small paths snaking over it.

A couple of birds landed into the grass in the distance.

"Perhaps we should do what Master Fung said," Kimiko suggested, "and listen to our elements."

"You speak wisely," Omi stated smiling innocently, "for a girl."

The Dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training glared at the small Chinese.

"My question again: Which way?" The Dragon-of-the-Wind-also-in-training asked spinning around pointing each way.

"Well, my element is telling me to go straight," Clay said and resumed walking.

"Is it your element or your stomach? That's the quickest way to the closest fast food drive", Kimiko asked arching and eyebrow.

The cowboy grinned at this. "Well, master Fung said we each had to start from different corners. I'll take the one with the hamburger joint."

"if he's going South, I'm heading North. I don't wanna be anywhere near when he starts with his all-you-can-eat Texas appetite," Raimundo shuddered and lifting two fingers to his forehead turned to one of the paths merrily whistling.

Clay nodded to his two small friends and headed the opposite way.

"Well, I believe I shall go West," Kimiko said.

"Why? Is your element calling to you?"

"Nope, but the best WiFi in this whole valley is that way," pointing at the road Kimiko waved at the Dragon-of-the-Water-in-training, who took the last path.

"Good luck, Kimiko," She could hear him shout, "though you won't find the tablet before me!"

The boy's chuckle rang long in the meadow's air.

* * *

Wincing I got to my feet. My side burned like hell, but the tingling of blood rushing told me it was beginning to heal. One lucky side of being a Heylin warrior was that you didn't get injured, and if you did, you'd heal faster every second.

I could not say the same about my cats. They were fierce –of course- but it took a ridiculous amount of time to even for their tails to heal from getting stepped on.

I picked the pink pillow from the floor -why, I wasn't completely sure.

"I hear you, Dojo," I said leaning my back against the wall the cushion tucked under my arm.

The tiny clattering stopped and a small green head poked in from the door.

"Eh, I see you're… uh… up. Um… Need a-anything?" The dragon asked forcing a smile on his face, gritting his teeth together.

"No, unless you insist in bringing me a cup of Lao-Mang-Long soup."

Dojo went pale and for this one of my cats smirked, yawning.

"I-Ih… catch… you later," the dragon hitched and shot out leaving a cloud of white dust behind.

I chuckled. Teasing Dojo was one of my best ways to pass time 1500 years ago -besides training- and I was happy to notice it still made a grin creep up to my face. Slightly limping I left the room my cats following me fatefully.

"Let's see…"

* * *

"Chase! Open up!" Wuya hollered and banged her fist on the stone wall.

The volcano echoed with its sound. A cold wind swept and shuffled the witch's long red hair.

The red haired albino stood behind her.

"Um… maybe he's not home?" He stuttered and bit his nails.

"Jack, Chase doesn't do visits. Where else would he be than in his lair?" The witch snarled turning to face the boy.

Jack shrieked and ran behind a boulder which looked like a teeth.

"What is wrong with you, boy? Get a spine!" The 1500-year-old woman scoffed placing a hand on her hip.

A low growl made her turn around. Three jungle cats stood in the gateway, gleaming eyes fixed on the witch.

Regaining from her initial shock, Wuya addressed the cats: "Take me to Chase. I have business to deal with him."

"Hey, if there's going to be a super-duper-evil plan of world domination I want to be in it!" Jack said jumping out from his hiding place.

The cats remained still. The wind grew to a howling and made the boy genius shiver.

"Did you hear me? I want to see Chase, now!" The red haired witch said angrily.

No one moved.

"Fine!" She muttered and took out the Raccoon Razor flinging it into its sharp-rimmed form.

Chase's minions tensed and bared their fangs.

"Uh, Wuya? I wouldn't do that if I were you," the albino boy mumbled nervously backing away all the way to the edge of the mountain.

"But you are not me -thank the Heylin for that- so stay out of this!" Wuya snapped.

"Okay," Jack said and shrugged his shoulders crawling behind the closest rock.

The witch chuckled and looked back at the cats to find three warriors standing there, fully armed.

"Right, I forgot you could do that," she gulped as a spiky maul flung towards her.

"Aargh!" She screamed.

* * *

The black haired monk walked typing her PDA.

The scenery around her had been the same for hours. Green, green and more green.

"Boring… Nope… Dull.. TMI.. Is there anything worth watching in here?" She muttered surfing through different sites.

"You could look up every now and then," I chuckled.

Her head jolted up and lips turned into a sneer as her blue eyes fixed on my golden ones.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "And why do you have my pillow?"

I turned my gaze to the said soft pillow under my arm and smirked.

"I was thinking of giving you a ride to the elemental tablet."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Lizard express even with a pillow isn't how I would travel. Besides, walking keeps me in shape," Kimiko took a brave step forward but halted as I showed no signs of moving.

She crossed her arms tapping her foot annoyed on the dusty road.

"Though how intriguing that sounds, I had thought about a jungle cat ride," I said and as one of my tigers strolled next to the-Dragon-of-the-Fire-in-training.

"You got to be joking."

"I do not joke, here." I placed the cushion on the cat's furry back and held out my hand to help her on it.

She eyed me fiercely. I grew inpatient and with a swift move lifted her up. I didn't have all day after all.

"Hey!" was all she managed to say before she was sitting comfortably on the tiger's back.

I began walking and my minion followed me carrying the very confused female monk.

"This can't be happening," Kimiko whispered to herself eyes glancing up to the clear sky, hoping to see a green Dragon flying overhead.

* * *

_**That was that, a bit short but I have to get in the flow again. ^^ Tell me what you think, please. Comments, reviews, requests and ideas are all welcome.**_


End file.
